Dawn
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Everyone thinks that Jacobs great-grandfather was the first werewolf but what if that wasn't true? Bella isn't human instead she was the first ever werewolf. She has been away from La Push and Forks for a few decades but she she returns she meets a certain Cullen and her world turns upside down when she imprints on him but it isn't the Cullen you think it is. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Bella looked down at her phone and sighed. She had spend the last few decades in California but she knew that it was time for her to move back to La Push. She was 18 and had been 18 for the longest time. She had been 18 since the day she had possessed a wolf with her spirit. She hadn't wanted to possess the wolf but her body had been stolen from her and she had needed a way to tell the tribe that her body had been taken over but she had returned to late and had found everyone in the tribe dead of so she had thought. Other members of the tribe had possessed wolves to but she she had been the first to turn back into a person and it was her anger that had made her change into a person.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the flight attendant call her plane number. 'Guess it's time for me to go,' she thought as she headed towards the plane already feeling the flight attendants stare as she bordered the plane. She was use to the stares she got when people first saw her. She looked like she had a good tan and her hair was brown and fell down her back in slight waves and her eyes were brown. It wasn't really the color of her skin the drew the attention of most people but how tall she was. She was 6'4 but she didn't really mind the height, she just wished the people would stop staring at her like she was some circus freak.

She saw a couple of empty seats right next to each other and she sat down. She crossed her ankles and waited for the plan to take off so that they could get on to Forks. Once she reached forks she would call up Billy and get him to come down and drive her to her house in La Push. She would then go and update the treaty with the vampires she had heard about. Even though she was the first werewolf she had never met the Cullens and had instead let one of the other werewolves deal with the Cullens.

Though this time she would actually have to enforce the treaty with them. She had heard that none of the others had phased yet making her the only werewolf to have a wolf form. She wished that one of the others had phased but she knew that, that wasn't the case. When the plane finally landed she got up and headed for the planes exit. She didn't really like Forks and just wanted to get to her house as soon as possible. When she got off the plane she sighed when she noticed that it was raining.

'I guess it's time to call Billy,' she thought as she took out her cellphone. She flipped open her phone and dialed Billy's number and was starting to think he wasn't going to pick up when he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," she heard Billy say.

"Hey, Billy it's me Bella," she said into the phone.

"Oh, hello Bella, are you in Forks yet?" she heard Billy ask.

"Yes," she told him.

"Okay, so you need me to send someone to get you?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Bella told him.

"Okay, I'll send Jacob to come get you," Billy told her.

She had never met Jacob but she had heard about him from Billy. Apparently Jacob was his son. The last time she had seen Billy was when he had been a little boy but she knew that he was an old man now and that he was in a wheelchair. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the click on the other line letting her know that Billy had hung up. 'A little impatient isn't he,' she thought and waited.

It wasn't long before she saw a truck pull up and she walked outside. She put her bags in the back of the truck not really caring if the got wet and jumped inside not really paying attention to Jacob. She could sense Jacobs curiosity as they continued to right in silence but she was happy ignoring him so she just stared out the window as they drove through Forks and to La Push. When they reached her house she jumped out of the truck telling Jacob goodbye as she ran into the house. Once inside she went upstairs to star unpacking. After she had unpacked she called up Billy and told him to set up a meeting with the Cullens tomorrow so that she could go and re-establish the treaty.

'I guess I'll meet the Cullens tomorrow,' she thought.

The prologue is a bit short but Chapter One will be longer.


	2. The Cullens

Bella woke up the next morning and yet out a yawn. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up to confused at first to why she was in her home in La Push but then she remembered the plane flight to Forks and Jacob driving her to her house in La Push. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a few minutes before remembering the meeting she was supposed to have with the Cullen's. She sighed and looked over at the alarm clock next to her bed seeing that she had another hour before she was supposed to meet the Cullen's. 'I guess I should be getting ready,' she thought finally standing up.

Then she headed into the bathroom where she took an early shower and changed her clothes. She also brushed her teeth and hair while she was in the bathroom. Once she was done with her morning routine she headed out the door and headed towards the border at a jog just wanting to get there so that she wouldn't keep the Cullen's waiting. 'I hope the bloodsuckers can come on time,' she thought as she slowed to a halt upon reaching the border that divided La Push from Forks.

She gave her watch a cursory glance and saw that she was about 15 minutes early. 'Great,' she thought not really liking the fact that she would have to wait for the Cullen's to arrive. She doubted the Cullen's would come early and hoped that they would at least come here on time and wouldn't keep her waiting for like an hour. She often forgot how quickly she did her morning routine. If she had thought about how quickly she did her morning routine then she wouldn't have wanted to get ready so early or wouldn't have left the house right after getting ready. She looked down at her watch again and saw that the Cullen's still had 10 minutes to get to the meeting spot.

'Why can't time go faster?' she thought leaning back against a tree that was at the edge of the border. Since she was bored she tilted her head back to look at the clouds. She was trying to see if she could find any shapes in the clouds but soon enough she lost interest in cloud watching and instead just looked at the border. She looked down at her watch again and saw that the ten minutes had past and jerked her head up when the scent of leech intensified. She scowled and shook her head wondering why leeches had to smell so bad.

She saw the leeches come in view and she narrowed her eyes holding her breath. When the leeches halted at the border she realized that they had golden eyes instead of the red ones she had seen most vampires have. 'So these vampires must be the Cullen's then,' she thought noticing that there were seven of them in all. There were four boys and three girls all who looked different but she supposed that some of them could pass themselves off as being related to each other just because of the hair colors.

The first one she notice was an older looking guy who looked like he could be in his 20's with blond hair and golden eyes. From the description that Billy had given her she would have to guess that he was Carlisle the coven leader. 'So I guess its him that I need to talk to about getting the treaty re-established but I think it would best if I good all their signatures, that way I can know all their names and know who I'm dealing with,' she thought watching Carlisle intently. "So I'm assuming that your are Carlisle the coven leader,' she told him looking him over once more and came to the conclusion that he didn't seem to want to attack her so she relaxed slightly but wanted to check the others out as well.

"That's right and you must be the werewolf that Billy was telling up about," Carlisle told her looking at the papers she held in her hand knowing that it was the treaty that he would have to sign in order to re-establish the treaty.

"Yeah, and I actually have a name," Bella snapped handing him the treaty papers to sign.

"Well, then what is your name," Carlisle asked signing the papers and handed the treaty papers to his wife so that she could also sign her name.

"Bella, not that it is any of your business," Bella told them. "Now that I've introduced myself will the rest of you introduce yourselves so that I can know your names?" she asked.

"Of course, we can introduce are selves my name is Esme," the vampire standing next to Carlisle said.

Bella looked her over and noticed that her hair was caramel brown color and she nodded to her before looking over at a vampire with bronze colored hair and waited for him to introduce himself.

"My names Edward and this one standing next to me is Emmett," Edward said motioning towards a dark haired guy vampire standing next to him.

She nodded to them before turning her gaze towards the last female vampires ignoring the other male vampire that stood next to the girl vampire with the spiky black hair.

"My name is Alice, and this is Rosalie," the one with black spiky hair said.

Bella looked the one that had spoken over and realized that she was the most petite and smallest out of all of them but she still seemed to be the age of someone in high school. She noticed the other one pale blond hair that was slightly wavy and she also noticed that she looked like someone who was probably a spoiled brat.

"Well, I guess I'm the last one who needs to introduce myself. My name's Jasper," the last male vampire said introducing himself.

Bella sighed and looked away from the other vampires to look at the last vampire who had spoken. He had told her that his name was Jasper and the first thing she noticed about him was his hair. His hair was honey blond and to her his hair looked to be really soft. She sighed and finally looked into his eyes. When she looked into his eyes she felt her world shift. It was nothing she had ever felt before but she knew immediately that she had imprinted, and it was on a vampire.


End file.
